


encounters

by elixirene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixirene/pseuds/elixirene
Summary: “promise you won’t leave me alone?” yeri rasps out in a strained voice, and joy’s heart squeezes again at the sight of her new friend looking so exhausted and distressed. joy whispers back that her promise is as good as gold, and allows yeri to drown herself in tears.





	encounters

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm trying something different i guess, cos this is my first multi-chaptered work. the hairstyles of the characters are from one of these nights era; i rly like the songs from this era, esp its title track ootn. rv sings rly good ballads :) anyways, i hope u enjoy this fanfic!!
> 
> p.s. i will add tags as i go along if i see the need to ><

the first time yeri encounters joy, their two species are at war with each other, shedding blood and tearing flesh. yeri is hiding in a cave far away from the violence upon seeing her parents being torn into half by a raging basilisk. before entering the war, they had casted a simple yet effective spell over her. its purpose? to make her invisible even to the all-seeing eye of the devil and protect her from the beings rising from the portal of hell. yeri is shaking and praying out for someone, anyone to stop the ongoing bloodshed. as she tries to come out from her hiding place to peek out from the cave’s opening, a dark figure darts past her and immediately pulls her into the darkness of the cave. yeri screams as she struggles to break free from the mysterious figure’s tight hold around her waist.

“shh… be quiet, it’s still following me.” a husky voice floats towards her ears and yeri shudders. in the corner of her eye, a huge werewolf with a demon riding on it slinks past the cave opening, sniffing for something in the air before being badgered by its rider to move forward. yeri and the mysterious figure stay in their position until the figure deems it safe to let go of her. “who, or what the fuck, are you?” yeri snaps at the other person, who is wearing a black silk coat and covering her face with a maroon scarf. the person sighs heavily before revealing her features to the girl. dark chestnut orbs gaze so intently into yeri’s soul that she can feel her fairy wings fluttering vigorously, a warning sign for her to escape. “damn, for someone coming from the fairy kingdom and looking so innocent, you sure have a sharp tongue. i’m joy, by the way.” joy comments before sticking out a hand towards yeri. the fairy hesitates for a while, but roughly shakes joy’s hand and introduces herself, “i’m yeri, it’s… nice to meet you.”

joy giggles and tries to stifle her laughter with much difficulty. _“what’s so funny_ , joy?” yeri seethes at the taller girl before realising the underworld mark on the underside of her companion’s wrist. her expression fades into something of child-like horror and inquisitivity, immediately shutting her mouth when she realises the implications of speaking so brusque to an underworld being. joy notices and gives a gentle yet bright smile, “hey, don’t look so scared, i’m not like the rest. really yeri, i’m not offended by your words, not even by one bit.” she reaches for yeri’s trembling hands and makes soothing patterns on them.

“...my parents are dead, joy.” yeri blurts out after quite a while, her volume startling joy and even herself. joy stops her ministrations and takes yeri’s face into her hands. “it’s alright, mine are dead a long time ago anyway. if you want to cry or hit me, whatever that is that you fairies do to relieve stress and shit like that, go ahead.” yeri’s walls of suspicion and fear crumble inwards, causing the fairy to break down in front of joy. the other girl simply pulls her to her chest and hugs her tightly, as if it would put yeri back together like she were shattered glass pieces or broken puzzles. “promise you won’t leave me alone?” yeri rasps out in a strained voice, and joy’s heart squeezes again at the sight of her new friend looking so exhausted and distressed. joy whispers back that her promise is as good as gold, and allows yeri to drown herself in tears.

*

the second time yeri encounters joy, it is hours after the war between their species. in the midst of her drowsiness from sleeping, yeri makes out joy’s voice and another girl’s enraged tone.

“joy, are you fucking dumb? you can’t just bring a fairy back to our hideout. jesus, what did your mother teach you, huh?”

“for pete’s sake seulgi-bear, don’t be such a nutcase for once! her parents are dead, deceased,  passed away, torn into pieces in that goddamn war! yours died like that too, didn’t they? plus, the only mom i have is irene, not my biological one! and she taught me how to be a nice demon who saves fairies during their darkest times!”

“we never speak of my parents again, you hear me? _never_!” a deafening slam echoes throughout the place, and yeri sees the sunflowers growing in the pot on the table beside the bed she is on tilt downwards. the fairy cannot help but tell the sunflowers gently, “don’t be sad, i’m sure… seulgi will come back after she has cooled down.” the sunflowers raise their heads up again, as if questioning the genuinity of yeri’s consolation. yeri nods back and the sunflowers seem comforted by it, so they straighten back up.

“woah, didn’t know you can talk to flowers like seulgi-bear does.” yeri looks up and sees joy standing at the doorframe of the room, arms folded and eyes twinkling in fascination. yeri smiles sheepishly and struggles to get up to greet the other girl, but her legs give way and she falls heavily onto the mattress. “woah there feisty one, wendy just finished administering some aid for your legs, almost looked like they could fall off your joints any moment if she didn’t do something about it.” joy tuts and helps yeri to stand up. tucking an arm underneath yeri’s legs and the other around her middle, joy lifts up the smaller and carries her bridal style to another room, setting her down on a chair. a blushing yeri notices a red haired girl sitting opposite of her, smiling warmly as she pushes a warm glass of some drink across the table.

“drink this, it helps your legs heal faster. also, sorry for the noise we made just now, seulgi gets really fired up when talking about bringing strangers back to our house. but in mine and joy’s defense, we haven’t seen a new face around here.” yeri eases comfortably into her seat upon seeing the stranger looking so fondly at her, and gives her thanks. joy tells her the girl is wendy and yeri nods her head in acknowledgement. “why did you take me in?” yeri musters up her courage and asks them meekly.

wendy answers, “it’s become a habit of mine to take in stray beings, be it from the underworld, fairy kingdom or atlantis. i’m half fairy, half demon, a prime example of clichéd mixed-breed beings. i guess, i just really love helping others when they really need it the most. you are an exceptional case though, i can feel it. previous beings that i have taken in to help usually go back to where they come from, but i think you will be staying with us for a long time. it’s fine by me if you want to leave, i can’t keep you captive here. y’know, _consent is very important_.” the last few words are directed in the form of wendy’s glare towards joy, and the brunette whines at the embarrassment and injustice. as yeri looks on, a smile forms on her face and she shyly tells them she wants to stay with them. she has nowhere to go after all, she says, and joy makes a good companion for her.

joy claps her hands and gives yeri a giant kiss on her cheek. yeri yelps at the surprise but bursts into laughter at joy’s impulsiveness. wendy giggles along and smacks joy, playfully warning her to not “hit on a poor, innocent fairy” and joy can only chase wendy around the house to kiss her as well. yep, yeri is certain she is staying with joy and her friends for a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos or comments if u enjoyed this fic! i rly appreciate it!


End file.
